$\vec u = (9,12)$ $\vec w = (1,9)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (9,12) - (1,9) \\\\ &= (9-1,12-9) \\\\ &= (8,3) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (8,3) $